The turning point Chris Kratt x Aviva Corcovado
by Cavivafan98
Summary: This was the first ever FanFic ever that I wrote over the summer last year. There aren't a lot of Caviva stories like mine out there. So anyway this is actually the Backstory of the Caviva and the MarKitty girls that I make up
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFiction. I'm a real fan of Chris Kratt x Aviva, Corcovado (Caviva/Avivis) and a fan of the Wild Kratts reality I'm a fan of the Kratt Bros in general, **

**It's Cathy's 15th bday and the whole Kratt/Corcovado Kratt/Wilkinson family was gathered around telling stories.**

**Cathy's cousins from Aviva's side: ya po que historia van a contar ahora ?"**

**AVIVA : yo creo que la Catherine va a tener que elegir, what do you think Chris**

**CHRIS: She is the bday girl. Go ahead Cathy **

**CATHY: why don't you guys tell us the story of when Cris, Yolly,Amy,Vale, and I were born.**

**CHRIS,AVIVA, KITTY,and MARTIN : (look at each other.) THAT ONE ... OK BUT ITS VERY LONG.**

**CATHY : (WIDENS HER EYES) Please ?**

**CHRIS and AVIVA: Kkkk fine we'll Tell the story**

**Cathy: Hello guys, this is our story together with our best friends/cousins Amy and Valery. This is how we came to be. We aren't in the story just yet but our parents are going to tell the story.**

**Cristina: yay dad's starting the story!**

**Cathy: ok what was that for Cristina, Um I think they know already. Look bellow. **

**Christina: ( scrolls down) oops I forgot **

**Everyone laughs **

**Cristina: What? Stop it guys! I forgot it was dad's P.O.V 1st**

**Cathy: ok sis on with the story.**

**Cristina : ok guys hope u like it, and see u guys later. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS OR AGAINST ALL ODDS.**

** CHAPTER ONE**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**It was one of those days long before the show started where we weren't doing anything, just chilling. I decided to take a walk and little did I know, that my GF Aviva went after me. So I was minding my own and suddenly I herd someone yelling out**

**Voice "Hey Chris, wait up!" **

**And I thought to myself " Holy Macro, who was that?". So I tern around and I saw Aviva running up to me and I said**

**Me " Oh hey Aviva, want to walk with me? Just asking"**

**Aviva " ok sure"**

**So we walked and on our way back to the Tortuga I said.**

**Me " Aviva thanks for everything you've done for us (me and Martin)."**

**Aviva " oh no prob Chris, I'd do anything for you guys"**

**Then it hit me so I asked her**

**Me "Hey Aviva, umm want to go out?"**

**Aviva "shyeah i wanna go out with you" She Kissed me on the cheek and I hugged her. Then I told her that I would call her later.**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**When we got back I was so happy that I was yelling out.**

**Me " ahhhhh, he asked me out again !"**

**My friend Koki noticed me and immediately went over to me and asked.**

**Koki" who asked ya out? ... MK ( I don't know why but she and jimmy were trying to get Martin to ask me out. But I don't like him... I like his little brother) so I said**

**Me " No way... It's not him !"**

**Koki"We'll then who is it ? Ok let me guess?"**

**Me "ok"**

**" is it Jimmy?"**

**" No he likes u" I said**

**" what?"she said then She thought to herself " well I know it's not Martin, I think I know who it might be". Then she asked me " IS IT SOMEONE ON THE TEAM?"**

**I said " YES ?, AND I'VE KNOWN HIM SCINCE KINDERGARTEN "**

**She Asked " IS IT CK (CHRIS)?"**

**I said " Yes "**

**She said " NO WAY! REALLY WHEN IS IT?"**

**I said " GONNA FIND OUT LATER..."**

**She Said " Oh Ok Aviva."**

** Later that same day**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**So it was about 3:00 pm when I actually got my iPod out and called Aviva. I was having a conversation with my Bro, then it was lunch , and then I had to go get something **

**(You guys will find out what it is in chapter 4)**

**I said " Hey Aviva, wats up?"**

**She said " oh heyyyy CK, nm you?"**

**I said " NM, I was thinking to go to the park tomorrow and yeah"**

**So she said to me " ok sure" see ya later . I❤ya CK . Bye""**

**I finally said " ok, see ya later. I ❤u too... Bye" And I hung up.**

**Little did we know that Zach ( our worst enemy since we were kids was overheating our talk trough his little screen thing witch I didn't even know he had.)**

**Zach's P.O.V**

**I was overhearing that FLIPPING CONVERSATION. Crap I hate those WILD RATS. They always mess up my plans. So what if I sort of liked THAT LITTLE SMATY PANTs (Aviva) in High school. Now I'm looking for Mckenzie and my Daughter (Kate ) that that WILD RAT (Chris) took from me. **

**"THIS MEANS WAR CHRIS RAT... I'll MAKE U PAY by stealing ur GF and Ur Youngest daughter !" I yelled out**

**" but how do I spy on then. I've tried everything and they've made everything flonck " I thought to myself Then I out of the sudden had a lightbulb on my head (not literally that just means I had an idea)**

**" What if I try the bush costume and follow then, they'll never know I was even there" I smirked**

**And got my Zachbotts to build me a bush costume **

**That's all for this Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS OR AGAIN ALL ODDS**

** CHAPTER 2**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**The next day came fast. The WK team went on a creature adventure. After that the girls ( Aviva, Kitty Kate ,and Koki) went to help Aviva with something before that night. The guys were helping Chris. They didn't know there was gonna be a huge fight in the park especially Chris. So anyways nighttime came and CK and Aviva went to the park**

**Chris's P.O.V **

**When we got to the park we went to sit on a bench and started talking. Aviva started**

**She said "Chris,thanks for saving me from that acid. "**

**I said" No Prob Aviva, you've my GF. I couldn't let that flipping guy kill you "**

**She said " why?"**

**i said " Well i jumped in because i couldn't help it, i couldn't see ya die right in front of me, I wasn't gonna loose the head of our tech team and a good friend to that STODGE."**

** i heard someone yelling out " ow my butt " And I I thought to myself " Martin, told ya not to come" then I told Aviva to stay on the bench , and went to look around. Guess who I saw**

**" Zach, what the FLIP are u doing here?!" I yelled out really pissed off at him.**

**" spying on you... Oops spoke to much" he said**

**" how'd u know we were here ?" I said narrowing my eyes**

**" I overheard you and your FLIPPING GF talking. Where is she anyways?!" he said**

**" No ! Ur not gonna take her or Kate away !" I said**

**" You took Kate away from me! Now ..."he said**

**" No way you STOOGE... You aren't gonna do anything to them or I swear i will shred u to prices !" I yelled **

**" what'd you just call me WILD RAT?!" He yelled**

**" You're the 4th STODGE that ran away from the group!" I yelled out **

**And we kept on cussing each other out until he said something terrible about Aviva. That's when it got wired and I started beating the CRAP out of Him**

**At the end of the fight was over I ended up with a black eye, a few bruises , and nothing else really. It was that little STODGE that got clobbered.**

**"That should teach ya a good lesson you NEVER MESS WITH US( ME, AVIVA, and the others ) again you BASTARD !" I yelled out**

**" Yeah right, I'll be back WILD RAT!" Zach yelled out **

**" It's KRATT with a capital K!" I said**

**"Don't care!" He yelled out as he went to his FLIPPING jet.**

**As I went back to the bench I thought "why the FLIP does he make everything so hard for us ?"**

**I got back to the bench and Aviva stared at me saying **

**" Umm WHAT HAPPENED to your eye?"**

**" got into a fight and you can guess with who?" I said**

**" must've been Zach ? Am I right?" She asked**

**" yeah that FLIPPED OUT little ..!." I yelled out" Ow my eye!" I screamed in pain.**

**"It'll be ok. Que quería ese CHIFLADO ?" She asked in Spanish**

**I didn't quite understand her only a little but I knew what she meant since i studied latin too so I decided to respond in English **

**"Apparently that STODGE is Kate's real dad, and he thinks I took her away from him. And now he's gonna take ya and our youngest kid if we have more than one away from me... I really don't get him and I hate him." I said**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**I turned and faced CK in shock then I said**

**"? wait we aren't even married yet?"**

**" I know, like WHAT THE HECK" he responded.**

**" yeah I know, it's crazy how that little ... Would have the nerve to even break our team apart again. He tried it in high school remember" I said**

**" yeah how could I forget that man you were about to I can't even say it."Ck said**

**" yuk que asno. Como pude haber casi besado a ese CHANTA jajaja jaba lol good thing ya stopped me" I said**

**" I know." He said" hey remember that joke from the cave where we were stuck**

**My Flashback**

**JZ started running in circles saying " who's there?!"**

**" it's me !" I said **

**" me who?!" He asked**

**" it's me Aviva !" I said**

**" Aviva who?!" He asked**

**" How many Avivas do you know?!" I saiid **

**" Oh " he said in realization **

**This is where you came in I said coming and going back into the flashback. Chris just laughed.**

**I heard something so I started the whole thing again**

**" Who's there?! "I asked **

**" it's me !" You answered**

**" Me who?!" I asked**

**" it's me Chris!" You answered**

**" Chris who?!" I asked**

**" How many Chris's do you know ?!" U answered**

**So I started naming the ones I knew but I was cut off when u blurted out**

**" IM A KRATT!"**

**We both started laughing because we've known each other since kindergarten. How could we have not recognized ourselves.**

**We spent the whole night there just chilling and talking about whatever came to mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS OR AGAINST ALL ODDS**

** Chapter 3**

**The Next Day **

**Chris's P.O.V**

**" WHOAOW CRAP MY EYE it HERTS !" I Yelled**

**" That STODGE really did it this time. Didn't he" Aviva said as she Kissed me on the cheek.**

**" yeah I know. I WANNA JUST GET HIM AND FLIPPING KILL HIM. NO AVIVA! I'M SERIOUS, THAT'S HOW MUCH I HATE HIM! I'LL PROTECT YOU I PROMISE! I WON'T LET HIM...!" I yelled out **

**" wow Que lindo , thinks Chris. You're the best. I❤U so much or like we say te quiero caleta since the start of kindergarten ."she said.**

**" I ❤ U too. A lot." I said hugging her. **

**Then I kissed her and she yeah u guys get the idea but it was only a kiss nothing else.**

**When that was done I said " I think we gotta go, don't u Aviva?"**

**" yeah, I think so too. Martin and Koki must be thinking the wrong thing. What do we do if those questions hit us... U know what I'm talking about. Don't u those two always tease us about liking each other." Aviva said and man was she a smart cookie.**

**" oops ur right Aviva. We should go back, and I don't know what we're gonna do but we think of a plan... Don't worry Aviva." I said **

**After Aviva calmed down a little we thought of something**

**"What if we play along with the joke?" Avivis asked me**

**" u waco Aviva then Martin's gonna think... And he's gonna keep on bugging me about a kid that doesn't even exist." I said**

**" oh yeah, ur right." Aviva said " then what souls we do?" **

**" I think we should tell them the truth." I said**

**" that's what I was thinking too." Aviva said.**

**" ok then lets go ."I said and we went back**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**When we got back we were washed down from head to toe by a bucket of cold water and we saw Chris's brother pulling the rope.**

**" Hahahahaha lol we got u Guys" he said laughing **

**" Martin, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH U" I yelled up to him**

**" yeah bro, What gives!" Chris yelled right after**

**" what's up with u two love birds coming so late. D'you guys make out or something! Lol!" He yelled **

**" MARTIN, No way we were just chilling out! Talking and that sort of stuff! Nothing all that important!" We yelled at the same time **

**I grabbed the hose, termed it on to ice cold, and spayed MK with it laughing.**

**" this is what u get MARTIN KRATT! Lol!"**

**" Nose Aviva and ur all wet bro lol." Chris said **

**We all laughed until Martin noticed Chris's eye and said**

**" hey bro, what's up with ur rye?"**

**" Zach, I HATE HIM" Chris said angrily **

**" Uh oh this can't be good, what did he do?" MK said concerned.**

**" He wanted to try to take my girl (AVVVA) and if me and Aviva ever have a family he's gonna take the youngest daughter. I told Aviva I was protect her no matter what happens. "Chris told his brother.**

**" Wait I don't get it. Why is he...?" Martin asked **

**" MK be prepared for what's coming." I said**

**" Ok u guys are scaring me... Cut it out and just tell me ." MK said with a serious look on his face.**

**" KATE IS ZACH'S KID!" Me and Chris blurted out " AND HE THINKS WE TOOK HER AWAY, BUT SHE WANTS NOTHING TODO WITH HIM. U GOTTA HELP US PROTECT HER AND THE WHOE TEAM. HE COULD...!" We both said **

**" ok now I get, so we are at war with ZACH?" MK said**

**" I guess u could say that." I started " and we've gotta fight for wats important to us which is our team. We can't let him..." **

**" I don't know about u Chris, but I'm gonna HIT THE HAY.. I'm tiered" I told my BF**

**" ok ill go HIT THE HAY a little late.r " CK said**

**I went inside the Tortuga, took a shower, put on dry clothes, and went to bed without even covering myself.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**" Man she wasn't kidding about being tiered , she didn't even cover herself. Maybe I should go cover her " I thought to myself a little while after she came in. So that's what I did before I went to take a nap myself. I covered Aviva up with her blanket and Kissed her cheek then I walked out saying**

**" see ya later Aviva, I❤U."**

**I sort of had a dream where I helped Aviva with her MID stuff and since it was her last year there that meant grad...( I'll stop there because that's my case of déjà vu) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN WK OR AGAINST ALL ODDS OR KITTY ( LAURA) WILKINSON**

**The next chapters have of Caviva Avivis and Marlaura Laurin**

** CHAPTER 4**

**Later that day**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**When we woke up we went straight to the dining room or the kitchen right and Kate our adopted daughter sort of made us both bronch ( breakfast x lunch). I promise I was very proud of her so I said in Spanish.**

**" Hija, hiciste todo esto sola?"**

**" wow Kate d'you do this by yourself ?" Chris after that.**

**" I did the easy stuff, uncle Martin, aunty Laura ,and Koki did the hard stuff." Kate told us.**

**We looked over to them then we both said.**

**" THANKS GUYS."**

**" MO PROB!" They yelled back.**

**We sat down and started eating right. We even started another conversation**

**" I had a heavy duty nightmare when you guys went missing Aviva." Chris said**

**" what was it about ?" I asked **

**I saw CK's eyes watered up. You guys know like as if he was about to cry. So I asked**

**"Wats wrong Chris, your crying"**

**" that FLIPPING dream! I deemed that Zach was FLIPPING KILLING you first man and to make matters woes I WAS WATCHING WITH HORROR, just plain AWEFUL." Chris said.**

**" wow that was AWEFUL calm down a little."I said**

**" just hug me and promise that you'll call me if Zach's up to something... I'll come right away. I don't want that STODGE to do anything wrong to ya Aviva. That's how much I ...**

**"Okay I promise." I said hugging my BF.**

**He told me that he was going to help me with my MID Stuff (it was September of my last year there.) Witch meant graduation for me in June.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**Yup that's exactly what I said, and we both kept our word. She called me whenever Zach tried to pull something and I helped her with her stuff until June , and I even asked her principal to help out with the awards. That gave me the greatest idea to pop the big question out to Aviva.**

**We didn't know that my brother's wife Laura aka Kitty or Kit ( witch ever one works is fine) was sort of studying there too although her main thing was coooking. Or that Zach was the unwanted guest.**

** 10 months later (in June)**

**Back to Aviva **

**I was getting ready right, I was wearing a fluorescent purple long dress, with matching heals that hurt like crazy, and my hair was up in a ponytail. I was minding my own right when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn around right and I saw CK like right there( I was used to him putting his arm around my shoulder so I didn't get scared or anything like that.) So I said **

**" oh hey Chris, I'm ready to go. How bout you?**

**"Yeah I'm ready, I got something for ya." He said " open it " he said passing me a box.**

**I opened it and inside was a black lace with a diamond in the middle. I blurted out in Spanish **

**" Ai que lindo Chris, gracias. Te quiero..."**

**( I'll just skip to the mind reading part which is really kinda wired )**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**It was Aviva's turn to get her diploma and honour roll medal (been there, done that.) right so came out, and when she saw me she asked**

**"What 'you doing up here Chris?"**

**" just thought I'd help out up here." I said giving her her diploma and stuff. **

**All we could here was the group screaming out **

**" SPEACH!" Witch made Aviva start talking.( very long SPEACH LOL)**

**After she was done I just couldn't take it anymore. So I said**

**" Aviva , could I ask ya something?"**

**" whatever you want CK."she said.**

**It was like as if she was reading my mind because I was about to ask her that question ( ring and all ) but then she just said " yeah ! Would I ever!" And I didn't even ask her. I said**

**" really, Wow that was wired. How d'you know I was gonna ask ya that ?"**

**" just knew because we're a team. You've helped those animals, I've helped you and MK. You know we are all good like a sim biotic relationship (from the episode Honey Sealers)... We're sort of like a family." She said **

**All we heard were Katherine , My brother, Koki, and JZ yelling out**

**" Chris , KISS HER!"**

**But just when I actually was about to, guess who came on stage...**

**"NO WAY ZACH, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO ME NOW! FACE IT YOU LOST! " I yelled out. Puti'n the ring on my gf's finger and then Pulling her behind me.**

**We cussed each other out until I actually called the team over and we all fought the biggest fight of our lives. So big that they had to put the rest of the grad for another day. So anyways the fight ended and Zach even went to Gail for a few years ( and don't think he changed cause he didn't ) anyways back the team.**

**Martin's P.O.V**

**" Hey Bro, when's the big day?" I asked**

**" C'mon Martin, Aviva and I just got engaged but I think we gotta talk about this later." Chris said **

**" ok bro." I said **

**Just then I saw kitty (my wife both in the fanfic world and in real life ), and I said**

**" hey Kit, why weren't you here just a few minutes ago?" **

**" um didn't I tell ya I was taking this course too?" She asked**

**" oh yeah... Oops I forgot " I said**

**Everyone laughed including me. We were all happy for my little brother and soon to be sister in law.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL DON'T OWN WK OR KITTY ( LAURA ) Wilkinson OR Genevieva Corcovado. OR THE KRATT/CORCOVADO Girl In The yellow jacket.**

** CHAPTER 5**

** A few days later**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**Yay, today's the day we're gonna visit our families ( all of us.) first up telling Aviva's mom about the big day which turned out to be on my bday (July 19) . So we walked up to the door , and Aviva knocked, her older sister Genevieva opened the door saying in Spanish **

**" Hermanita, que estai haciendo aquí ?"**

**" tengo que hablar con la mama... Es importante" Aviva said **

**" Maaaaaaaaaaaa adivina quien esta aquí !"Genevieva yelled**

**Aviva's mom came down the stairs. When she saw us she ran up and said**

**" hija, Chris what are you guys doing here? Come in" **

**We sat down in front of them and started talking**

**" how are you guys?" Aviva's mom started " last time I heard from you guys was when you guys **

**Told me you guys were BF and GF." **

**" we're good actually we couldn't be better." I said**

**" porque? Why?" Mrs. Corcovado asked**

**" NOS CASAMOS! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" We both blurted out ( Aviva said it in Spanish and I said it in English obviously.)**

**" Nooooooooooo! Cuándo?!" Mrs . Corcovado asked with excitement.**

**" Maybe in a year, oye Genevieva quieres ser mi madrina de honor?" Aviva asked .**

**" Ai que lindo hermanita, si quiero y quiero ayudar con todo. This thing has to be **

**special. MY LITTLE SISTER IS GETING MARRIED FOR PEET SAKE! AND NOT TO MENTION WITH CHRIS KRATT. Speaking of that you guys come upstairs with me, gotta show you something."Genevieva said**

**So we went upstairs and in to what used to be Aviva's room. When I tell you it was full of pictures of us when we were kids, I wasn't kidding.**

**" wow Aviva, you kept these?" I said **

**" yes I did, I had a huge crush on you even Genevieva said we were good together."Aviva said.**

**" and look now you guys are getting married." Genevieva said.**

**"Yah I know, Genevieva quieren ir a la casa de Los Kratt para contar la noticia."Aaviva started " then maybe you guys can stay with and help out."**

**" ok, let's go get mom!" Genevieva yelled out**

**Cha by the time we got downstairs Aviva's mom had already posted the news on her Facebook , twitter, Instagram , Skype, BBM etc... Lol and she was taking all of Aviva's family telling them to come to the USA . Genevieva motioned to her mother as if to say**

** " c'mon ma we're going to stay with them."**

**" I'll meat you guys three." She motioned back**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**We walked about a block until we got to Chris's house ( or used to be his house.) This time Chris knocked the door and Christine opened it. **

**" Chris what are you doing here? Said Christine**

**"Ohh just wanted to say hi"said Chris**

**We were talking until came in the room.**

**" CHRS! AVIVA. WHAT'YOU DOING HERE!" She said hugging us **

**" WE'VE GOTTA TALK, MOM." CK said**

**" About what, did something happen? She asked**

**" ME AND AVIVA ARE GETTING MARRIED."Chris saiid**

**" oh can Susan (Chris's twin sister) and I help u guys get it all ready ... PLEASE guys?" Christine pleated**

**" Sure little sister, u can stay with us." CK said**

**" Thank u big bro, by the way where's Martin?"**

**" he's over at Kit's house" I sad**

**While we were talking Chris's mom literally fainted.**

**" CHUCHA. Chris your mom fainted again !" I yelled ( she did the same thing when MK said those exact well almost those same exact words because he was getting married to Laura not me... LOL)**

**"" LINDA, Mrs. Kratt, Mom, suegra..." We tried calling her all those names . She still didn't wake up.**

** A few long minutes later**

**Mrs. K finally woke up thinking " What the heck happened ? I dreamed that..."**

**" um mom, that wasn't a dream." Chris said laughing" LOL"**

**" so you're really getting ...?" She asked her son**

**" yup." Chris answered**

**" when u guys getting ... ? She asked**

**" a year and 9 months sort of." We both said**

**" Cool " she said Now with both our sisters helping us it was going one big thing.**

**This thing deleted the whole chapter so I gotta write it all over again.**

**Well here goes nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : I JUST LIKE DRAWING THE WK CREW I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN THEM**

** CHAPTER 6**

**1 Year Later on July 19th (CK bday)**

**Third person P.O.V**

**Everything was ready for this very special thing ( you guys know what I'm talking about.) so anyways all the people that were invited went into the church and check this even the other WK team was invited. ( from the story the Kratt sisters. I think Aviva leaves an exact double of the machine she invented so they could go back and forth.)**

**" Our counterparts are getting married" KK started" and me and Marteen are gonna be the bridesmaids ..."**

**" I know exiting isn't it? And I get to bring myself or the girl version of me in... Now that would be a funny thing to see." Akiva said " I'm gonna go check up on her."**

**"Good idea." KK started" I think I'm gonna check up on my counterpart too."**

**And they each went to their counterpart's rooms**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**I was already in my sleeveless long white dress that had a fluorescent purple bow at the back, my vail that went all the way past my dress, and my white heals. I was feeling a bit nervous though ( you know like all brides do.) So I was minding my own when someone opened the door slowly saying in Spanish **

**" Aviva, ce puede?"**

**"Si" I said "pasa."**

**I turned around to see my counterpart. I went up to him and said**

**"Akiiva, can I just say ur my fraternal twin I never new I had ?"**

**" si hermanita...LOL" he said laughing cause It so wired saying that to me when we were the same person.**

**"Ready to go and get this over with? " Akiva asked**

**"Si, estoy lista." I said**

**Meanwhile same thing was going on between CK and KK, Martin and Marteen,Koki and Koukin, and Jimmy and Jimmi.**

**The Order we walked in**

**MK's youngest son = ring holder**

**My daughter Katherine = flower girl**

**My mom and CK's parents**

**Mk's counterpart Marteen Kratt = bridesmaid **

**CK's counterpart Kris Kratt =bridesmaid**

**One of CK 's sisters Susan = = bridesmaid**

**Me and Akiva **

**My sister Genevieva and CK's little sister Christine at the back holding my vail**

**Everyone was wondering who the heck KK, Marteen, Akiva, Koukin, and Jimmi were since they looked identical to us but opposite genders. The huge group of people clapped as I walked down. **

**And Chris was waiting up front with Martin . I thought to myself OMG I can not believe this is really happening.**

**Chris 's P.O.V**

**When I saw Aviva walking down that hall my eyes literally widened and my jaw dropped. This was gonna be the best bday present ever, just hearing those words comi'n from her. **

**We sat down as the priest started to talk. ( I'm not gonna go through the whole thing ). Just that one part.**

**" before I do this thing is there anyone who objects? Talk now or forever hold ur peace."**

**No one spoke up**

**"Ok Chris Kratt ,do you take Aviva Corcovado to be you wife...?" The priest asked**

**" Yup I do" I answered**

**" ok Aviva Corcovado, do u take this little green paint ball ( referring to me because he new me from baptism, communion and confirmation.)**

**As your husband...?"**

**"Yup I do" she answered**

**Then he did the ring thing. And said**

**" By the power of the most holy of holy things I present to all of u guys Chris and Aviva Corcovado - Kratt ... "The priest said**

**U guys know what comes after that.**

**" Chris Kratt, you may kiss ur bride!" The # priest said**

**Right after we started a huge flash mob to the song GOTTA GO WILD KRATTS, DINOMIGHT, and one of Aviva's favourite songs COMO TU NO HAY DOS (That's my Fav song) straight tot the banquet hall.**

**That night we were so tired we didn't even YOU KNOW that happened one year later. We fell asleep like little babies like as soon as we hit the bedroom. My brother and sisters passed by but nothing except our snoring.**

**" those two love birds are seriously sleeping ?" Matin asked obviously thinking the wrong thing.**

**" yeah, let them sleep... C'mon Martin ?" Christine started " they're tiered... They danced up a storm..."**

**"Ok." Martin said as they walked away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SAME THING AS ALWAYS DON'T OWN WK, or the story INTERTWINED I just like drawing them**

** Yay CHAPTER 7**

** About a year later in April **

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**A few weeks ago after this awkward mission me and Chris did, that's when we actually made out. And MK almost caught us**

** Then one morning a few weeks later Somehow I felt weird when I woke up so I ate breakfast with the crew. While I was eating Chris looked at me saying,**

**"Aviva, you ok ?"**

**" I've feeling funny since this morning Chris. I don't know why." I said then I looked over to my best friend Koki as if to say **

**" let's go girls talk."**

**When we talked She understood everything about what happened...stuff like that because she sort of saw her mom go through the same thing with her two sisters . So she came to a conclusion .**

**"Well is it good or bad? " I asked**

**"It's great ! For you and CK man. It's actually awesome." She replied**

**" what happened ?"I asked**

**"You guys are gonna be parents !?" she said**

**"You mean...?" I asked**

**"Yup my friend ur pregnant!?" She said**

**"You're gonna help me through this are you?" I asked**

**"The whole team will..." She said "let's go take the test just to make sure."**

**"Ok" I said as we snuck through the door without the guys seeing us. We drove to the nearest pharmacy (Shoppers Drug Mart) and Koki asked the pharmacist**

** " excuse me, may I have a pregnancy test ?" She said**

**"Sure good luck anyways ." The pharmacist said**

**" not me, my friend." She responded **

**Then the pharmacist looked at me and said**

**"O, hmm aren't u girls from the WILD KRATTS team ?" The pharmacist asked**

**"Yeah we are" we both said**

**" I'm Aviva Corcovado - Kratt, I'm Chris Kratt's FanFic wife. This is my friend Koki . " I introduced **

**"O yeah, now I remember your wedding was all over the media. Some funny wedding ... Lol" the pharmacist said "o and good Luck with the baby and your wedding Aviva."**

**"Thanks " I said grabbing the test, we went to washroom and took it.**

** 3 minutes later **

**Me and Koki both looked at the test and it said Yes, 1 week pregnant .**

**Koki and I stared at it for a few seconds then we stared at each other. Then Koki said**

**"Whatever you do don't get stressed out and calm down. We'll help you out through this."**

**" Ok " I said " I'll talk to Chris in privet, then we'll tell the rest of the crew later."**

**"Ok " she said as we walked back to the Createra , and we drove to the Tortuga. When we got there I practically pulled Chris out of control room and into our room.**

**" Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy alright what's wrong Aviva ? Calm down" Chris asked**

**" ok it's just I'm so happy.!?" I replied **

**" how come?" Chris asked then**

**He saw me rubbing my stomach and I said**

**"I'm pregnant CK... We're gonna be parents "?**

**"Really that's awesome... Seriously you're not joking right ? Please tell me your not joking..."Chris said**

**" I'm not joking."?I said**

**" Wow I can't believe it ... We're gonna be parents... I ?you Aviva " CK said hugging me**

**"I?you too Chris..." I said hugging him back.**

**When we came out of our room and everyone was standing right in font of the door. With huge smiles on their faces.**

**" CONGRATS BRO, U TOO SIS IN LAW" MK said.**

**"CONGRATS GUYS " Kitty and JZ said.**

**"I'M REALLY GETTING A...? Kate asked **

**" WE'RE GETTING A LITLE COUSIN?" The Kratt/Wilkinson boys asked**

**"I ALREADY NEW." Koki said **

**"WHAT?" They all turned to Koki **

**" Ok remember how she was feeling not herself this morning. I talked to her, she told me the symptoms and I new what it was since I saw my mom go through the Same thing. Koki said**

**" OH SO THAT'S WHAT HaPPENED..."Chris said**

**"Yup CK, it's true. But one question?" Koki asked**

**" what ?" Chris asked**

**" Aviva has to take it easy so who's gonna do the CPDs? Koki asked**

**"I could" my 10 year old daughter Katherine sad" I've seen mom do those hundreds of times. PLEASE ?"**

**"Ok Kate, you're sure you know how to..." CK said**

**"Sure dad, don't worry." Kate said **

**Chris's P.O.V**

**I just couldn't believe it like this is awesome. I thought I would call someone but then I thought no, intense stage anything could happen.I'll do it 2/3 or 3/3 of the way.**

**Now that Kate was replacing her mom, Aviva could take a well deserved break. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cristina: HEY GUYS, I WAS BORN ON NEW YEARS DAY!"**

**CATHY: CRIS, SHUT UP . NOT YOUR TURN YET ! And I forgot to introduce our other sister Yolanda aka Yolly... She was at school.**

**Yolly: Hey Guys ( Gets the popcorn )**

**CATHY: Yolly,pone las cabritas en el medio!**

**YOLLY: podís perfectamente sacar del counter !**

**CHRIS AND AVIVA : LET'S just GET ON WITH THE STORY... THIS SHEEPISH FIGHT COULD LAST FOREVER.**

**DISCLAIMER :DON'T OWN THEM JUST CRISTINA, YOLLY, and CATHY**

** CHAPTER 8**

** 9 months later in December 31st**

**9:30 pm**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**I was in the bedroom when suddenly my stomach started hurting.**

**" WHOA CRAP Kratt bros, I think it's time! Ow!"I yelled**

**" time for what ?" MK said walking in**

**" oh Crap, bro the baby!" Chris yelled coming in right after **

**" uh oh hurry !" I yelled.**

**" Kitty! Koki! Come quick!" Chris yelled**

**Kit and Koki came in yawning, then they went wide eyed. **

**"AVIVA DON'T WORRY!" They yelled to me.**

**My screams were heard throughout the HQ for 3 and a half hours So loud that almost everyone woke up.**

**"Wo, what's all the screaming about ? Wow " JZ went wide eyed when he saw me holding the baby**

**The little baby had my skin and eye colour,Side bangs that were Chris's hair colour. We wrapped her in a bright green blanket we bought.**

**" I'm gonna go get Kate!" Chris said**

**Katherine Corcovado's P.O.V**

**I was sleeping so good when suddenly someone randomly tap me on the shoulder **

**"Ah ! WHO ?! WHAT ?! WHERE ?! WHY ?! HOW ?!" I yelled.**

**" shhh don't worry Kate, it's me." My dad started " you're little sister came a few minutes ago."**

**I shot up like a rocket.**

**" wow a little sister !" I yelled " can I go see her ?" **

**" that's why I came..." He said taking me to their room. When we got there it was full of news reporters broadcasting the first few babies of the year 1996. Man they were good at asking questions. I chose the name**

**" Hmmmm, Cristina Kratt - Corcovado sounds good to me . HBU guys ? " I asked my parents**

**They both stared at each other for a little then they both said**

**" SURE ?" **

**" And there you have it guys. Cristina Kratt - Corcovado on the world wide network!" One of the reporters said.**

**" wait, d'you guys say WORLD WIDE ?l!" My dad asked.**

**"Yup" they answered**

**" Crap, pass me the microphone it's urgent ?" Dad asked**

**" ok, if you say so" they said passed it to him**

**" ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF THE KRATT/ CORCOVADO FAMILY IF YOU GUYS ARE WATCHING THIS ESPECIALLY U MOM AND MRS. C. IM SO SORRY FOR TOTALY FORGETTING ABOUT TELLING YOU GUYS ABOUT THIS. I WANTED TO SERIOUSLY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO STRESS AViVA OUT . WE ALL TOOK GOOD CARE OF HER AND CRISTINA IS A OK... IM SO SORRY" Dad finished**

**"Oh, que lindo,good thing you didn't call them. Gracias Chris " mom said hugging dad**

**" no problem." Dad said**

**"Can I stay with u guys ?" I asked**

**" SURE... " the sentence was cut off by the phone ringing.**

**" OH NOOoOOOOOOO !" We all yelled. That kept on going all night and mom and dad DID NOT get any sleep. I fortunately figured out a way to make Cristina fall asleep And l fell asleep too.**

** Later that day**

** Cristina's P.O.V**

**All I remember was while our parents were sleeping Kate, uncle Martin, and aunty Laura took care of me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM**

** CHAPTER 9**

**Cristina 's P.O.V**

**When I was about a year old I had a first time for everything thanks to my big sis Katherine. She taught me how to say my first words, walk my first steps... So on she took care of me while my parents and the team were out helping animals (that is why we aren't really in the show.). I thought it was awesome. I always played with the baby animals. So anyways my tía Laura was peppermint ( that was my way of saying pregnant at the time since I was 1 year old and I had no clue what the heck that ment anyways.)**

**My parents had a few false alarms.**

**Until one day**

**Aviva's P.O.V**

**" Katherine, Cristina vengan les tenemos que contar algo. " I said in Spanish **

**"Ya vamos." Katherine said bringing little 1 year old Cristina in her arms. When all the family was gathered we told them the news that we were gonna be parents again.**

**" AGAIN. WOW! " they all yelled in happiness and unison.**

**" I'm already a few weeks in, maybe we could help each other. " KITTY said**

**" sure Laura, since they're gonna be born close to the same day." I said**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**This time I made sure I tell my mom, sitters, mother in law and sister in law about this other wise they're gonna clobber me... Not literally.**

** 5 MONTHS LATER in JUNE**

** AT THE ULTRASOUND **

** LAURA's P.O.V**

**When we went in to the and I lay down on the stretcher the doctor checked what was going on inside my stomach. Even she couldn't believe what she saw.**

**" K guys, be prepared for what I'm gonna tell you ." The doctor said**

**" Wha what happened Doc, is something wrong?" We asked**

**Nop just that not one baby, two girl babies. Congrats guys you're getting identical twins ."**

**" IDENTICAL TWINS... WOW!" We both screened in unison**

**After that we went outside to tell Chris and Aviva the news since they went to the room next door. **

**" We've got twins. Bro" Martin said" 2 little girls."**

**"Cool we got one" Chris said" girl too?"**

**That's when we called our families to tell them the news.**

** 1 month later in July **

**Cristina's P.O.V**

**Yay name choosing time, we all sat down around the table choosing the names for my little sister and little cousins.**

**Fist came my cousins**

**" Grace!" Koki spat out**

**"Mary, Jane" JZ followed**

**"Anna, Lisa," Daddy followed**

**"Amy, Valeria" Mommy followed**

**" I kinda like the names you **

**said Aviva but in English ." Uncle Martin and auntie Laura said. It was really easy to choose the name for my sister because we all liked the name Yolanda (I love it to.)**

** 4 months later in October back to back**

**Just to make it short Amy and Valery were born on Octubre 5th and Yolly was born on October 6th**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM... **

** CHAPTER 10**

**Chris and Aviva's P.O.V**

**Catherine was born on Victoria Day (May 18 sort of.). That's when That STODGE got out of Gail. And on a Cathy rampage since all 3 of them were on tv ( screw the media) since he couldn't do anything to us. But he didn't listen and we had to keep Cathy safe. We worn't giving up NOT A SLIM FAT CHANCE we were gonna let him take our little Cathy.**

**Cathy's P.O.V**

**Ever since I started walking there was this ugly guy with a black shirt, grey pants, black shoes, pale skin... Daddy told me the whole story and that he was my family's rival since high school ( even before). I remember this one time when I was about 3 or 4 years old and I was walking with my sisters in I think it was Africa when I suddenly I got lost and that nitwit caught me. **

**" LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A GUN... HHHEEELLLPPP!'! "I yelled **

**" NEVER... AND YOU CAN CALL ME DAD ! " ZACH yelled**

**Then I got so mad at him so I yelled out **

**" YOU'LL NEVEER BE MY DAD... I'M A KRATT - CORCOVADO AND I'M PROUD OF IT... THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND MY DAD. HE'S VERY GOOD WITH ANIMALS FOR PETE SAKE AND YOU ,YOU'RE A NO GOOD EVIL PERSON. SO YOU CAN SHUVE YOUR PLANS UP YOUR BUTT CAUSE IM GETTIN OUT OF HERE !" **

**I didn't know where the heck he was taking me but I just ditched him, and went to find my real family. I got out my iPod and texted my parents, and in no time my daddy my real daddy came in his cheetah powers, put me on his back, and we went off. Back at home I told my family what happened. They weren't mad at me... They were mad at flipping Zach.**

**Years of the same flipping thing happened until I was 12 years old when we went to my mom's country Chile (actually i don't know where Aviva is from just guessed because she's from somewhere in Latin America.) imagine having a bad guy chasing you everywhere you go whenever you go. Que enfermante... So anyways that was the last straw the card that dropped the tower (however you guys wonna call it ). **

**" Hey guys, what do you want to do today?" I asked my sisters **

**"I DON'T KWOW !" They all yelled in unison **

**So we all split up around the house and I decided to go help my dad and uncle Martin . **

**So we went out looking for lamas or some sort of animal. But something went whack while they were turned everything turned pitch black next thing I new I was stuck in a cage... You guys can just guess. I texted my entire family.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**I just got the message from Cathy. OMG that STODGE never stops.**

** "Hey bro d'you get the message ?" I asked Martin **

**"Yeah everyone got it... " he replied **

**We made a plan went to Zach's plane and I broke in**

**"Chris Rat, what are you doing here ?!" He yelled**

**" first of all it's Kratt second of all you never stop. First you tried to take Aviva and now Cathy! Let Cathy go YOU PAIN IT THE BUTT CRACK" I yelled back **

**"No way!" He yelled back**

**"Cathy's my daughter !" I yelled back narrowing my eyes**

**"No, now she isn't. You took mine! " he yelled back**

**"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOGH ! YOU'VE MESSED WITH US AND BOTHERED US FOR ALL THESE YEARS. I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS! I'M GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S MINE. NO ZACHBOTTS ALOWD. YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE OR I'll HAVE to CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT TO THE END! TOMORROW "I yelled out**

**All we heard were a whole bunch of **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO " and crying and all that...**

**"Oh your on Green Guy (referring to me, I just couldn't flipping stant it (that flipped up nickname even more then I can't stand the sheepish ones Gourmand made up for us (BLUEBERRY = MARTIN and GREEN GRAPE = ME). C'mon who calls someone GREEN GRAPE... Seriously " He yelled "And you're little no good daughter is gonna watch!"**

**"No Way Nooooooooooo. You can't let her..." I yelled **

**"Yes way! " he yelled out**

**"You little...! How dare you... I HATE YOU... YOUR JUST A STAIN..." I yelled as I left**

**"I hate you more." He yelled out**

** Later that evening**

**Aviva 's P.O.V**

**I didn't even wanna eat of how scared I was about the big fight. I just went up to the bedroom me and CK had and I started crying. Then Chris came in and sat next to me.**

**"Hey Aviva, are you ok?" He asked**

**Chris I'm scared...scared to lose you man ." I said looking at him.**

**"Oh Aviva I'm scared too but that STODGE has Cathy Aviva. He's gonna adopt her to be a Varmitech..." He said**

**" I know. And I can't watch that thing... Horrible thought what if you were the one lying on the floor ... What if you lost, things wouldn't be the same around here without you and we'd all miss you especially me, the girls, MK, and the rest of the team... But you know what I'll always be Aviva Kratt - Corcovado ( it's my hyphenated married name but we are NOT married in the actual show just friends) man no matter what happens tomorrow." I said **

**"It's gonna be ok Aviva." He said putting his hands on my shoulders then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I gave him a locket in the shape of a heart right inside it was a picture of Me,him, and the girls. He put it around his neck for good luck.**

** The Next day**

**Third person's P.O.V**

**Chris was very nervous that day especially because his daughter was gonna watch the fight. He also felt as scared as Aviva was and the others felt cause of the horrifying thoughts. He ate a big breakfast just to keep the energy flowing. He said his good byes just incase. And he went off.**

**Catherine's horrified P.O.V**

**So I was stuck in that cage on a bench waiti'n for my biological dad to show up so we could get this over with. I was honestly so flippi'n scared to loose my dad and to become a Varmitech (yack gross).**

**"Where is your no good dad anyways Catherine Ratt ?!" Zach asked.**

**"The only one here that's a no good person is you Zach !" I herd a familiar voice yell out. I turned around and I saw my daddy walking up to us.**

**"DADDY, GET ME OUT OF HERE !" I said freaki'n out.**

**" don't worry Cathy! " he said reassuring me. The fight was brutal (when I say brutal I mean they were beati'n the living Kratt out of each other.) Zach had a gun and my dad had a knife, my dad told Zach to drop his gun, so Zach dropped the gun, and my dad got the gun and shot Zach with the arm that wasn't broken para que no oda más.**

**"that's wat you get for all the evil stuff you've done " dad said before he fainted. (Dad isn't like that usually but this time it was for me.)**

**After the fight was done I opened my eyes and I saw blood everywhere, on either side of me I saw Zach and my dad lying there. I opened the door of the cage somehow and texted my mom first then She passed it on to my sisters, aunty, uncle, and cousins **

**Here's the conversation between me and my mom (Aviva) in Spanish :**

**Me : Hola mama**

**My mom : Hija como estai, como estuvo la pelea ?, dime que a tu papa no le paso nada malo (dime que no lo mato ese desgraciado.)**

**Me : yo estoy bien pero quedo la mensa ñiaocla acá, y no se pueden venir pórfis ?**

**My mom: ya vamos... Hold on**

**Me : ok bye**

**Aviva's POV**

**OMG Cathy was right it was a bloodbath for both sides (got that from when we learned about the battle of the Somme in history.) I got MK and Kitty to check Zach's pressure and they did a few seconds later MK said**

**" he's dead ."Then MK said " oh crap there's a bullet in his chest**

**"U don't think..." I said**

**" yup # Chris shot him " MK said "defending # Catherine. " **

**I actually didn't care about Zach, the person I cared about is and always will be CK. So I ran to his side, knelt down on my knees**

**" Chris wake up please wake up !" I yelled out**

**No answer **

**" Chris Honey,wake up ... Please!"I yelled out**

**No answer so I tried something different something only Marin did whenever Chris fainted or stuff like that. (Calling him by his full name.)**

**"CHRISTOPHER F KRATT, wake up !" I yelled out**

**Then I checked his pressure and it was ok he was just unconscious. So I did CPR on him and luckily I saw him opening his eyes like slowly since one of them was swollen from the fight (Cathy was right about them beati'n the heck out of each other. Zach was long gone by now and Chris had a black eye, broken arm, and a few opened cuts and stuff like that but I saved him.**

**"Chris, you're alive !" I said**

**" wh - what happened Aviva? All I remember was that I sort of Killed Zach and before I knew it I went down too... Ow flip my arm it hurts !" He yelped.**

**" c'mon Chris, let's get you and Cathy home." I told him as I wrapped his arm in a sling and stitched and bandaged up his cuts (obviously with anaesthetics.)**

**" good idea Aviva." Chris said and I helped my husband up on his feet and we took our daughter back home. **

**The police came looki'n for Ck after that.**

**But I told them to whole story, here's what I said**

**"Des de que estamos en primero básico que el nos molestaba ."**

**"Cuenta nos más, pórfis señora Kratt Corcovado (aviva) ?" The officer asked.**

**" entonces mi hija adoptada (Kate) era la hija del que murió pero ella no quería nada con el, ella se vino a vivir acá . Pero el papa biológico de ella creo que mi maridó (Chris Kratt) que era mi pololo en ese tiempo le robo la hija y juro que me iba a ir con el y si no cuando Chris y yo nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos/hijas el iba a robar se el/la menor. Y eso es justamente lo qué pasó ase como 20 años atrás. Después tuve 3 hijas : la mayor (Cristina), la del medio (Yolanda), y la menor es la víctima de todo esto ella se llama (Catherine).Chris es inocente si el estaba defendiendo la " I said practically crying then the whole family came in to the room and got interviewed**

**" what else did the guy that died do?" The officers asked**

**" THAT STODGE TRIED TURN ANIMALS INTO ROBOTS !" The whole team (CK, Me, the Girls, MK, Kit ,Koki, and Jimmy) yelled out (the officers went wide eyed.)"there's more!" I said**

**"Ok que más ?" The officer asked **

**"El nos trato de separar cómo equipo. Vieron cómo estamos de junta. Sí uno(a) de nosotros(as) se muere, se enferma, o otras cosas malas todo el equipo de los hermanos Kratt se hunde y el mundo de los animales se hunde también **

**"You guys know he would've went to Gail for life for that but who cares he's dead and since it was for the sake of Cathy su Marido queda libre po."the officers told me **

**" grraciassssss en serio! " I said. Then I turned to CK and I said**

**"D'you they're letti'n you go."(I gave him a hug **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM... **

** CHAPTER 10**

**Chris and Aviva's P.O.V**

**Catherine was born on Victoria Day (May 18 sort of.). That's when That STODGE got out of Gail. And on a Cathy rampage since all 3 of them were on tv ( screw the media) since he couldn't do anything to us. But he didn't listen and we had to keep Cathy safe. We worn't giving up NOT A SLIM FAT CHANCE we were gonna let him take our little Cathy.**

**Cathy's P.O.V**

**Ever since I started walking there was this ugly guy with a black shirt, grey pants, black shoes, pale skin... Daddy told me the whole story and that he was my family's rival since high school ( even before). I remember this one time when I was about 3 or 4 years old and I was walking with my sisters in I think it was Africa when I suddenly I got lost and that nitwit caught me. **

**" LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A GUN... HHHEEELLLPPP!'! "I yelled **

**" NEVER... AND YOU CAN CALL ME DAD ! " ZACH yelled**

**Then I got so mad at him so I yelled out **

**" YOU'LL NEVEER BE MY DAD... I'M A KRATT - CORCOVADO AND I'M PROUD OF IT... THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND MY DAD. HE'S VERY GOOD WITH ANIMALS FOR PETE SAKE AND YOU ,YOU'RE A NO GOOD EVIL PERSON. SO YOU CAN SHUVE YOUR PLANS UP YOUR BUTT CAUSE IM GETTIN OUT OF HERE !" **

**I didn't know where the heck he was taking me but I just ditched him, and went to find my real family. I got out my iPod and texted my parents, and in no time my daddy my real daddy came in his cheetah powers, put me on his back, and we went off. Back at home I told my family what happened. They weren't mad at me... They were mad at flipping Zach.**

**Years of the same flipping thing happened until I was 12 years old when we went to my mom's country Chile (actually i don't know where Aviva is from just guessed because she's from somewhere in Latin America.) imagine having a bad guy chasing you everywhere you go whenever you go. Que enfermante... So anyways that was the last straw the card that dropped the tower (however you guys wonna call it ). **

**" Hey guys, what do you want to do today?" I asked my sisters **

**"I DON'T KWOW !" They all yelled in unison **

**So we all split up around the house and I decided to go help my dad and uncle Martin . **

**So we went out looking for lamas or some sort of animal. But something went whack while they were turned everything turned pitch black next thing I new I was stuck in a cage... You guys can just guess. I texted my entire family.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

**I just got the message from Cathy. OMG that STODGE never stops.**

** "Hey bro d'you get the message ?" I asked Martin **

**"Yeah everyone got it... " he replied **

**We made a plan went to Zach's plane and I broke in**

**"Chris Rat, what are you doing here ?!" He yelled**

**" first of all it's Kratt second of all you never stop. First you tried to take Aviva and now Cathy! Let Cathy go YOU PAIN IT THE BUTT CRACK" I yelled back **

**"No way!" He yelled back**

**"Cathy's my daughter !" I yelled back narrowing my eyes**

**"No, now she isn't. You took mine! " he yelled back**

**"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOGH ! YOU'VE MESSED WITH US AND BOTHERED US FOR ALL THESE YEARS. I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS! I'M GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S MINE. NO ZACHBOTTS ALOWD. YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE OR I'll HAVE to CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT TO THE END! TOMORROW "I yelled out**

**All we heard were a whole bunch of **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO " and crying and all that...**

**"Oh your on Green Guy (referring to me, I just couldn't flipping stant it (that flipped up nickname even more then I can't stand the sheepish ones Gourmand made up for us (BLUEBERRY = MARTIN and GREEN GRAPE = ME). C'mon who calls someone GREEN GRAPE... Seriously " He yelled "And you're little no good daughter is gonna watch!"**

**"No Way Nooooooooooo. You can't let her..." I yelled **

**"Yes way! " he yelled out**

**"You little...! How dare you... I HATE YOU... YOUR JUST A STAIN..." I yelled as I left**

**"I hate you more." He yelled out**

** Later that evening**

**Aviva 's P.O.V**

**I didn't even wanna eat of how scared I was about the big fight. I just went up to the bedroom me and CK had and I started crying. Then Chris came in and sat next to me.**

**"Hey Aviva, are you ok?" He asked**

**Chris I'm scared...scared to lose you man ." I said looking at him.**

**"Oh Aviva I'm scared too but that STODGE has Cathy Aviva. He's gonna adopt her to be a Varmitech..." He said**

**" I know. And I can't watch that thing... Horrible thought what if you were the one lying on the floor ... What if you lost, things wouldn't be the same around here without you and we'd all miss you especially me, the girls, MK, and the rest of the team... But you know what I'll always be Aviva Kratt - Corcovado ( it's my hyphenated married name but we are NOT married in the actual show just friends) man no matter what happens tomorrow." I said **

**"It's gonna be ok Aviva." He said putting his hands on my shoulders then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I gave him a locket in the shape of a heart right inside it was a picture of Me,him, and the girls. He put it around his neck for good luck.**

** The Next day**

**Third person's P.O.V**

**Chris was very nervous that day especially because his daughter was gonna watch the fight. He also felt as scared as Aviva was and the others felt cause of the horrifying thoughts. He ate a big breakfast just to keep the energy flowing. He said his good byes just incase. And he went off.**

**Catherine's horrified P.O.V**

**So I was stuck in that cage on a bench waiti'n for my biological dad to show up so we could get this over with. I was honestly so flippi'n scared to loose my dad and to become a Varmitech (yack gross).**

**"Where is your no good dad anyways Catherine Ratt ?!" Zach asked.**

**"The only one here that's a no good person is you Zach !" I herd a familiar voice yell out. I turned around and I saw my daddy walking up to us.**

**"DADDY, GET ME OUT OF HERE !" I said freaki'n out.**

**" don't worry Cathy! " he said reassuring me. The fight was brutal (when I say brutal I mean they were beati'n the living Kratt out of each other.) Zach had a gun and my dad had a knife, my dad told Zach to drop his gun, so Zach dropped the gun, and my dad got the gun and shot Zach with the arm that wasn't broken para que no oda más.**

**"that's wat you get for all the evil stuff you've done " dad said before he fainted. (Dad isn't like that usually but this time it was for me.)**

**After the fight was done I opened my eyes and I saw blood everywhere, on either side of me I saw Zach and my dad lying there. I opened the door of the cage somehow and texted my mom first then She passed it on to my sisters, aunty, uncle, and cousins **

**Here's the conversation between me and my mom (Aviva) in Spanish :**

**Me : Hola mama**

**My mom : Hija como estai, como estuvo la pelea ?, dime que a tu papa no le paso nada malo (dime que no lo mato ese desgraciado.)**

**Me : yo estoy bien pero quedo la mensa ñiaocla acá, y no se pueden venir pórfis ?**

**My mom: ya vamos... Hold on**

**Me : ok bye**

**Aviva's POV**

**OMG Cathy was right it was a bloodbath for both sides (got that from when we learned about the battle of the Somme in history.) I got MK and Kitty to check Zach's pressure and they did a few seconds later MK said**

**" he's dead ."Then MK said " oh crap there's a bullet in his chest**

**"U don't think..." I said**

**" yup # Chris shot him " MK said "defending # Catherine. " **

**I actually didn't care about Zach, the person I cared about is and always will be CK. So I ran to his side, knelt down on my knees**

**" Chris wake up please wake up !" I yelled out**

**No answer **

**" Chris Honey,wake up ... Please!"I yelled out**

**No answer so I tried something different something only Marin did whenever Chris fainted or stuff like that. (Calling him by his full name.)**

**"CHRISTOPHER F KRATT, wake up !" I yelled out**

**Then I checked his pressure and it was ok he was just unconscious. So I did CPR on him and luckily I saw him opening his eyes like slowly since one of them was swollen from the fight (Cathy was right about them beati'n the heck out of each other. Zach was long gone by now and Chris had a black eye, broken arm, and a few opened cuts and stuff like that but I saved him.**

**"Chris, you're alive !" I said**

**" wh - what happened Aviva? All I remember was that I sort of Killed Zach and before I knew it I went down too... Ow flip my arm it hurts !" He yelped.**

**" c'mon Chris, let's get you and Cathy home." I told him as I wrapped his arm in a sling and stitched and bandaged up his cuts (obviously with anaesthetics.)**

**" good idea Aviva." Chris said and I helped my husband up on his feet and we took our daughter back home. **

**The police came looki'n for Ck after that.**

**But I told them to whole story, here's what I said**

**"Des de que estamos en primero básico que el nos molestaba ."**

**"Cuenta nos más, pórfis señora Kratt Corcovado (aviva) ?" The officer asked.**

**" entonces mi hija adoptada (Kate) era la hija del que murió pero ella no quería nada con el, ella se vino a vivir acá . Pero el papa biológico de ella creo que mi maridó (Chris Kratt) que era mi pololo en ese tiempo le robo la hija y juro que me iba a ir con el y si no cuando Chris y yo nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos/hijas el iba a robar se el/la menor. Y eso es justamente lo qué pasó ase como 20 años atrás. Después tuve 3 hijas : la mayor (Cristina), la del medio (Yolanda), y la menor es la víctima de todo esto ella se llama (Catherine).Chris es inocente si el estaba defendiendo la " I said practically crying then the whole family came in to the room and got interviewed**

**" what else did the guy that died do?" The officers asked**

**" THAT STODGE TRIED TURN ANIMALS INTO ROBOTS !" The whole team (CK, Me, the Girls, MK, Kit ,Koki, and Jimmy) yelled out (the officers went wide eyed.)"there's more!" I said**

**"Ok que más ?" The officer asked **

**"El nos trato de separar cómo equipo. Vieron cómo estamos de junta. Sí uno(a) de nosotros(as) se muere, se enferma, o otras cosas malas todo el equipo de los hermanos Kratt se hunde y el mundo de los animales se hunde también **

**"You guys know he would've went to Gail for life for that but who cares he's dead and since it was for the sake of Cathy su Marido queda libre po."the officers told me **

**" grraciassssss en serio! " I said. Then I turned to CK and I said**

**"D'you they're letti'n you go."(I gave him a hug **


End file.
